


怎么办

by IRISisme



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRISisme/pseuds/IRISisme





	怎么办

怎么办（上）

“为什么 你为什么 老是把空气全都吸光了”  
一股热浪卷着属于金韩彬的的独特香味冲着金知元袭来，让他平时运转飞快的脑子暂时暂停了运作，一时忘记了呼吸也忘了刚刚要说什么，后来回忆起来也只能想起来萦绕在空气里的甜蜜气息。今天是某品牌S10+在美国的发布会，金知元对这种发布会一向没什么兴趣，恰巧今天的麦也突然不好使了，金知元正好乐于在后面悄悄的当着隐形人。可是主持人偏偏不合他的意，非要cue他上前面来回答问题，没有麦的金知元只能扯着嗓子喊了两句，可还没等喊完，金韩彬就扯着他自己嘴边的麦递到金知元嘴边。  
“要好好保护嗓子啊，Bobby hiong”

“害得我 你害得我 在你面前呼吸急促需要叫救护车”  
金知元因为金韩彬的靠近而持续掉线中，主持人依然在喋喋不休的提问题，可他却一句都没听进去，只能感觉到心脏剧烈跳动的声音。他在纳闷明明平时用的都是一个沐浴露洗发露为什么只有金韩彬的身上总是有一种，像小时候哥哥给他买回来的糖一样甜甜的味道。

“别看我 先别看我 我的脸红就快要爆料了”  
“Bobby？”主持人把金知元叫回了神，回过神来的金知元继续回答问题，但是只有他自己知道身体里的血液都因为那个在他耳边制造着热气的人的一呼一吸而兴奋叫嚣着逆流，可旁边人却丝毫没有意识到什么不妥，扑哧一声笑了出来。“Bobby hiong，你脸也太红了”在他耳边作怪的人说完就眯着笑眼笑的露出了上面一排牙看着他。金知元匆匆忙忙回答完了问题就退到后边继续当他的隐形人，可只有他自己知道脸上的温度一直都没有掉下来过。

“没什么 哪有什么 我是绝对不会承认我喜欢你了”  
活动结束了大家匆匆上了保姆车，具俊会和大哥商量着晚上要去哪儿吃什么，金知元和往常一样和粲右打打闹闹，闹的凶了巨型忙内粲右又开始上天：“Bobby！今天韩彬给你递麦你是不是又心动了！我看见你的脸超级红！跟猴屁股似的！”  
金知元只觉得脸上还未退下去的热度又开始有升温的预兆，赶紧踢了一脚捂着嘴笑着的粲右忍不住说了一段rap：“呀！你这没大没小的家伙！又不叫哥！而且我才没有动心好吗发布会人那么多屋里闷得我快喘不过气了脸怎么可能不红而且又不是我一个人脸红振焕哥的脸也超级红的好吗！”

“你怎么可以这样 笑容打败太阳 甚至比我还要更好看”  
听了这对话在前排座位刷着手机的金韩彬笑了忍不住回头逗他：“哥？去年你不是还问尹亨哥是不是对我动心了？怎么今年就变心了？诶是不是我最近胖了点吸引不了哥了？”  
金知元看着前面那人对他绽放出的笑脸忍不住又开始呼吸困难，便挪开眼说着：“内~最近我们韩彬是胖了不少呢。”内心却在再次对上那对深邃的黑眸时不得不承认金韩彬笑起来的样子真的很美，金韩彬的笑容像是流着酒心的巧克力，有着直击心灵的甜蜜味道却令人上瘾，如果能守护着金韩彬的笑容让金韩彬一直对自己笑下去，金知元觉得自己的生活就十分满足了。

“我虽然无力抵挡 但是日子还长”  
金韩彬拿过金知元的手捏了捏自己脸上多长出来的肉，撒娇抱怨道：“啊TT，不开心啦，最近胖了都不好看了。”金知元听着抱怨似的奶音撒娇和手里皮肤的娇嫩触感忍不住血液又开始往某处逆行，只能赶紧松开手在车上闭上眼睛开始装睡，但是耳朵却能精准的捕捉到某位小队继续和其他队员打闹说话的小奶音。  
等到了酒店金知元无视掉美哥的晚饭邀请直接把自己摔在了大床上，睁着眼睛盯了一会儿天花板，不知道上次有这样冲动的欲望是什么时候了，可鼻尖萦绕的还是那独特的香气，耳边响起的还是那该死的小奶音，脑海中浮现的还是那太阳般的笑颜。‘看来今天要洗凉水澡了’金知元叹了口气，走到浴室打开水龙头，水滴从发梢滑下来顺着皮肤流到金知元身上正火热的某处。金知元闭着眼睛脑子里全都是金韩彬，手摸到正挺立着的小兄弟上，喘着粗气喃喃道：“金韩彬，总有一天换你为我疯狂。”

“为什么 你为什么 这样不讲理的就出现了”  
随着音乐的节奏金韩彬放松了神经让身体跟着节奏律动起来，台下的妮妮们因为金韩彬一扭一扭的可爱模样发出了一阵尖叫，金韩彬抬起头冲着欢呼着的女生们咧开嘴笑的一脸天真。每次在日本开FM金韩彬都觉得很轻松，没有像在国内一样的矜持和束缚。突然音乐声戛然而止，金韩彬突然反应过来正在进行的抢椅子游戏，等他回过神发现自己里椅子最远而成员们都已经瞄上了离的最近的椅子。  
“诶~果然韩彬哥日常黑洞啊！”忙内line日常作死开始嘲笑小队，而离金韩彬最近的金知元跑过来开始捏金韩彬身上的痒痒肉，金韩彬被逼退到舞台边上，可久违的skinship让金韩彬的笑容又灿烂了几分，金知元看着那笑容讪讪地松开了手捋了捋自己头上那一坨钢丝球回到了舞台中间。随着Adore you响起开始了新一轮抢椅子游戏，金韩彬收回心里的小心思开始认真玩游戏。音乐声刚停金韩彬发现不妙，金知元距离离自己最近的椅子更近，金韩彬赶忙跑过去抢到了椅子，但是等坐下了才反应过来金知元不应该跑的那么慢，他回过头发现某只巨型兔子又冲着自己笑出了兔牙。  
金韩彬不由自主的站起来向某只兔子张开了双臂，某只兔笑的更开心了然后一溜小跑到自己面前，金韩彬忍不住笑弯了腰给了某只钢丝球兔一个转着圈圈的公主抱。

“害得我 你害得我 连仅有的一点矜持优雅全都毁了”  
从抢椅子让了金韩彬过后金知元就全程不在线，一反常态的玩什么游戏都没赢，结果最后惩罚环节他看着成员们躲到布幕后面匿名吐槽自己，金知元听着成员们的吐槽，眼睛却一直盯着那个化成灰自己也能记得的消瘦的身影。等那个心尖尖上的身影刚拿到话筒，金知元笑着喃了句“韩彬呐”，金韩彬听着那熟悉的呢喃一时恍惚忘了自己要说什么，拿着话筒想了一会儿缓缓地说：“Bobby，我喜欢你，为什么你不喜欢我啊...”话音刚落金韩彬就后悔了，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，自己以前再不矜持都没这么直白过，但是忍不住明明知道答案却还在期待着那人的回答导致心脏剧烈跳动起来。  
“emmm...因为你是宅男！”是在金韩彬预想之中的答案，可是为什么心脏还是有一阵绞痛？“嗯...虽然这样我还是喜欢你，喜欢Bobby。”金韩彬想，自己这辈子大概是真的栽在金知元手上了。

“靠近我 别靠近我 到底离你多近比较好呢”  
日本FM还在火热地开展中，今天千叶场游戏终于轮到金韩彬受惩罚。金韩彬料想到成员们一定会拿录音室那个老虎彬开涮，所以一开始就放平了心态准备好任由成员们吐槽的准备。“不要生气~拜托了不要生气，生气很可怕。”平时被老虎彬凶的最多的团欺美哥终于有开口吐槽小队的机会一定要首当其冲，金韩彬笑了笑轻飘飘的回了句不好意思。  
“不许摸我，下次再摸我我就报警了。”熟悉的粗犷嗓音从那个金韩彬一直盯着的身影里发出来，刺激了金韩彬的耳膜，从刚刚开始就一直期待的声音现在真的落在金韩彬耳朵里金韩彬反而后悔刚刚的期待了，心还是不计可闻的微微刺痛了一下。金韩彬凝视着那个日日夜夜想过的身影，突然笑开了“知道啦”语气里是满满的撒娇成分。  
‘知元，我到底要拿你怎么办。’

“完蛋了 我完蛋了 我整个人眼看就快不是我的了”  
刚刚金知元猝不及防的话题转移让气氛一下冷了下来，还是靠谱的大哥振焕抢过金知元手里紧攥的话筒重新把话题拉回到老虎彬身上。金韩彬悄悄松了口气，依然笑着应下大哥的撒娇抱怨，无非又是吐槽录音的时候太凶了，可接下来傻二哈的话让金韩彬瞬间瞳孔八级地震“最近宿舍的纸巾总是很快就用光了，是不是你干的，很可疑哦。”  
“不...不是我”金韩彬下意识先反驳，可只有他自己知道现在颤抖的瞳孔和打结了的舌头出卖了他自己。上周末他梦到了金知元，那是他想忘记却无数次想起的梦：在吃饭的时候看见金知元舔嘴边沾上的芝士时会想起，在路过金知元房间看见某个自由灵魂光着身子还不关门时也会想起，那个甜腻的，让人上瘾的，像果啤一样冒着气泡的，春梦。等到第二天醒来金韩彬发现自己晨勃了，讲真母胎solo 23年来金韩彬不是没有用过自己的双手来解放欲望，只是生活太忙碌而金韩彬又不屑于情事，所以遵从于欲望的事金韩彬做的次数屈指可数。可自从那个梦开始，金韩彬觉得自己变了。  
他不想再违背欲望，他想用软糯的声音喊他“Cheese Kimba”，他想环着金知元的脖子在他耳边悄悄说“哥，来操我吧。”

“怎么办 感觉甜又酸 偷偷爱你 快乐又孤单”  
金韩彬回过神，杂乱的思绪让他的肌肤饥渴症又犯了，看着旁边认真回答着主持人问题的金知元，金韩彬舔了舔唇，今天金知元穿了一身白色，之前的钢丝球也捋直了绑上了各种颜色的小皮套，显得整个人精神了不少。金韩彬慢慢抬起手，摸上了那人的腰，金知元的腰很细，没有一点赘肉。而那人似乎还认真和主持人交谈着，似乎没有注意到腰上那只作怪的手，又或许注意到了但是宠着金韩彬任由他搭着，不管怎样，看金知元没有对自己的skinship发出抗议，金韩彬的心里像吃了巧克力，甜蜜的滋味顺着血液流到五脏六腑。  
在金韩彬恃宠而骄动作越发自然的时候，全场突然寂静了一下，而金知元好像意识到了什么，抓  
过金韩彬的手绕过了自己的腰。金韩彬刚准备发作，突然发现金知元的耳根隐隐有发烧的迹象，金韩彬笑看着金知元，金知元被盯的发毛又往后退了一步继续回答着主持人的问题。金韩彬看着金知元认真的脸和温度缓缓下去的耳根，不爽的撅了撅嘴，一步步挪到金知元旁边，装作看着主持人，身子侧了侧，手趁着金知元不注意又搭上了腰。金韩彬突然想出一本书了，名字就叫做‘捕捉兔子方法大全’吧。

“怎么办 爱却不能讲”  
一天一天过去金韩彬沉溺于与金知元的skinship和感情里无法自拔，他在感情里一向好面子却又小心翼翼，上一次的告白已经是他的最大程度。他很想告诉金知元自己的心思，他想像之前做的那个梦一样勇敢的面对金知元，可现实生活里脱离了音乐和舞台的金韩彬只是一只只会用一身并不保暖的绒毛保护着自己那脆小的身躯的鹌鹑。  
FM结束后金韩彬回到酒店，玩了一晚上金韩彬只想痛快的冲个澡，只是当他脱光衣服看着镜子里的自己的时候，他又想起了那个梦。他梦见自己被金知元压在身下，金知元吻他，磨蹭着他从未被开发过的地带，含住他胸前的红樱和两腿间的欲望，把性器送入他的体内。金韩彬发现自己又硬了，烦躁的揉了揉头发，‘看来今天又要辛苦右手了...’ 金韩彬握上自己已经开始发胀的性器，闭上眼睛那个梦又开始再脑海里浮现。金知元的性器不断加快抽送又三浅一长的磨着他的敏感点，金韩彬咬着唇发出了自己都没听过的绯靡的呻吟，金知元一边伏在他耳边喘着‘韩彬呐？想射吗？’一边更深入的顶着金韩彬体内那个脆弱的地方。金韩彬突然睁开眼睛，看着自己仍然硬的发疼的小兄弟用力撸了两把。  
“金知元，你真讨厌 不来帮我的忙”

 

只是在自己欲望中浮沉着的金韩彬没注意到从一开始就虚掩着的房门和门口站着的金知元。

 

 

怎么办（下）

 

只是在自己欲望中浮沉着的金韩彬没注意到从一开始就虚掩着的房门和门口站着的金知元。金知元一开始只是想来看看金韩彬有没有事，今天的FM金韩彬并不在状态还时不时闭眼揉着太阳穴，疲乏的样子让金知元很是担心。好不容易结束了活动，眼看着那个已经瘦成了皮包骨的小队连晚饭都没吃就回了房间，金知元急的顾不上自己吃没吃晚饭，匆忙跑到金韩彬平时点的最多的日料店给金韩彬打包了几个他爱吃的菜。金知元气喘吁吁的跑到金韩彬房间门口，发现门没关，心里想着给金韩彬一个惊喜，一想到金韩彬发现这些都是他爱吃的会绽放出怎样的笑容，金知元笑的连眼睛都眯成了一条缝，就轻轻推门进了房间。

可是和金知元预想里不一样，他找了一圈也没看见金韩彬的身影，突然他听到浴室传来走动的声音，酒店的浴室全部是磨砂的玻璃，暧昧的灯光透着金韩彬瘦削的身影。自从宿舍分开住已经很久没在一起洗过澡了，金韩彬的裸/体金知元不是没见过，但现在这种情况下金知元只是盯着一个轮廓就已经觉得口干舌燥。

金知元挪动步子到浴室门口，同为男人他不是不知道那双写出无数首神仙歌曲的手现在在做着什么连上帝都觉得羞羞的事，从浴室门缝里若隐若现传出来的细微喘息让金知元觉得身体某处又有想抬头的欲望。突然于是里的人停止了所有动作，金知元也屏住呼吸怕被发现，毕竟他知道小队的脸皮薄的很，要是被小队知道自己撞见他解决生理问题怕不是要好几天都不跟自己说话。金知元刚准备悄悄退出去回自己房间解决一下自己的生理问题，踮起脚慢慢转过身，却听到浴室里传来一声叹息以及自己的名字。

“金知元，你真讨厌 不来帮我的忙”

浴室门外的金知元：？？？？

直男金知元脑子突然缺弦想不懂了，自己是又哪里惹自家小队讨厌了？帮忙？哪方面的帮忙？工作上前天也和小队在作曲室讨论了一天，生活上大前天还给小队做了一桌子营养早餐虽然他吃的时候已经是中午了...或者...现在这种情况？大脑的日常当机让金知元忘记了刚刚还要出去，站在门口想自家小队自撸的时候喊自己的名字是因为什么。还没等想通，金韩彬已经浑身赤裸地从浴室出来了，看见门口的金知元下了一大跳。

“啊！hiong！你什么时候进...”因为吓了一跳脚下一滑金韩彬吓得闭上眼直直的和地面进行亲密接触，但是并没有意想里的疼痛传来，反而嘴上柔软的触感让金韩彬如遭雷击一般睁大了眼睛。金知元抬起手摁住金韩彬的头，加深了这个意外的吻“傻瓜，接吻的时候要闭着眼睛啊...”金韩彬脑子转不过来也开始当机，但是还是听话的闭上了眼睛。

该死，又是这种甜味，金韩彬专属的，能让金知元沉溺到死的甜味，金知元不禁伸出舌头开始疯狂掠取金韩彬口中的甜蜜，灵活的舌尖裹着金韩彬的小舌在口腔里舞蹈，仿佛要把金韩彬嘴里的空气全部吸光。金知元的吻技很好，母胎solo金韩彬被亲的迷迷糊糊，毫无反抗之力，从舌尖到唇角都被金知元舔了个遍，发出羞人的啧啧口水声，金韩彬听着这声音羞红了脸连意识都不知道飘到何处了。突然唇瓣被咬了一下“要专心”金知元在这种事上突然变得霸道，好像是为了惩罚金韩彬的分神，开始新一轮更肆意的掠夺，“kim..ba...”不经意的呼唤从金韩彬唇缝中飘出来，传到金知元耳朵里就是最好的催情剂。金知元睁开眼睛，抬起金韩彬的头，两张唇瓣之间不出意外的连起一丝晶莹，金知元打横抱起金韩彬，看着浑身裸着的金韩彬被自己亲到茫然的模样：本就深邃的眸子现在蒙上了一次迷雾，但依然不妨碍那片黑暗里闪烁的星光；胸口剧烈欺负，面色红润，樱桃一般丰盈的嘴唇被金知元吮吸的微微嘟起；象牙白的娇嫩肌肤和空气亲密接触，因为害羞而随着金知元目光的挪动以肉眼可见的速度泛起浅浅的粉红；两腿间的欲望更甚，已经高高挺起迫不及待的需要人给予安慰。

“hiong...？”毫无恋爱经验外加大脑短路的金韩彬现在完全不能理解金知元的行为，只想让金知元给自己一个解释。

“韩彬呐，有些事情，想不明白就先不要想了”

金韩彬被轻轻地放到大床上

“Just do it.”

金知元俯身欺到金韩彬身上，再次覆上那个香甜的唇，这次却是轻柔带着些许怜爱的吻。金韩彬知道或许他应该拒绝，但是他不想推开身上的人，或者说，上帝没有给金韩彬拒绝金知元的勇气。随着吻再次逐渐加深，金知元的手开始不安分的在金韩彬腰部游走，他的小队自从丛林回来胖了一点，腰上开始有点肉肉，不过这样挺好的，以前太瘦了。金知元向后摸到腰窝，以前总是听粉丝说他拥有金韩彬很幸福，现在抱着金韩彬这一刻他才知道为什么那些粉丝那样说了。

“嗯哈...不...要”金知元作恶的手划过胸前粉嫩的茱萸，敏感的樱桃立刻起立变得硬挺，金知元突然玩兴大发，大手看似抚摸肌肤却总是若有若无的划过胸前的某处敏感。

“我们韩彬，到底是要？还是不要？哥的理解能力不太好，所以韩彬要说明白一点。”

金韩彬脸皮本来就薄，本来他一丝不挂的被着装完整的金知元压在身下已经觉得十分羞耻，听见金知元这么调戏他便咬住自己下唇不松口了只是连连摇头，只是...已经挺立在空气中的敏感总是被轻轻划过并不能满足心底的那一点点空虚，反而让空虚像一个球一样越滚越大，胸前传来的痒意让金韩彬开始无意识的扭着身体，理智也一点点被摧毁。

“哥...摸摸我”平日里本就软糯的奶音现在却染上了一丝黏腻，听的金知元的喉结滚动了一下，他知道自家母胎solo脸皮薄也不敢再多逗他，放开金韩彬的唇顺着下巴锁骨一点点往下亲，给金韩彬白皙的皮肤上留下了一个个属于金知元的印记，又埋头包裹住胸前在空气里微微瑟缩着的乳头吮吸着。

“....啊！”金韩彬那敏感的部位从来没有被如此对待过，快感像电流一样划过全身又聚集在下身那个羞耻的地方，不由得叫出了声，金知元温热的口腔包裹着一颗茱萸，灵活的舌头在乳尖周围打着转，另一只手也捏揉着另一边的粉红，金知元的力道用的很合适，就算是用力也不会觉得疼，反而让金韩彬想要的更多。金知元伸手向下抚摸，握住了金韩彬下身的脆弱，上面和下面同时传来的快感占据了金韩彬的理智，金知元握住才摩擦没几下，小小彬就在金知元的手里抖了抖射了出来，溅到了金知元的衬衫和黑色西装裤上。

金韩彬脸红的快要滴出血来，完全不敢抬起头看金知元，伸手拉过旁边的枕头就蒙在自己脸上，平时的老虎队长消失了，活脱脱一只小鹌鹑的模样。金知元看他这模样实在是可爱的紧，拉过枕头继续和金韩彬接吻，“韩彬呐，哥是帮你的忙了，可是我还硬着呢怎么办啊。”金知元窝在金韩彬的颈窝里撒娇“韩彬尼帮帮哥吧，以前不是答应了哥如果我要你摸摸我你就会摸摸我的嘛。”作乱的手还是没闲着，解开自己的皮带，脱下沾上点点白色粘稠液体的西服裤，趁着金韩彬愣神的空档抓起金韩彬的小手向自己下面摸去，手上传来的坚硬与热度让金韩彬不得不回过神，却突然感觉身下一痛。

“啊....痛....”身后异物突然入侵的感觉并不好受，使得金韩彬缩紧了后面，本就紧致的后穴此时使得金知元的食指寸步难行。金知元一边用另一只手抚摸着已经被舔湿的乳尖一边轻声在金韩彬耳边吹气“放松呐韩彬尼，不然只会更痛哦”。感受到金韩彬逐渐适应放松了下来便继续把手指往前送了送，按压着后穴周围的褶皱，异物的打扰让金韩彬的肠壁自动分泌出肠液，打湿了金知元正在做着活塞运动的手指，发出微小的水声。活动开了就在金韩彬的后穴里开拓着新地盘，金知元伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，不意外的发现了某个橡胶制品和一小瓶沐浴露，金知元挤了点沐浴露到手上继续刺探着。

“嗯....啊....不要碰那里！”金知元的指尖探入的很深，几乎戳到了前列腺的位置，“呜...怎么会....太奇怪了...”快感疯狂的包裹着金韩彬，逼得他叫出声，又向下汇聚到某个私密的地方...金韩彬可以感觉到，自己下身一定又起立了。金知元的额头上开始冒起细细的汗珠，他觉得自己这辈子的耐心都用在了这个时候，虽然想进洞肆无忌惮的冲撞，但是知道金韩彬特别怕疼又看见金韩彬微微发红的眼角他实在狠不下心，继续硬着坚挺耐着心给金韩彬做着扩张。金韩彬似乎是感受到了金知元的难忍，仔细感受了一下没有什么不适，硬着头皮小声嘟囔了一句什么，金知元没听清，俯下身子耳朵凑到金韩彬嘴边。

“kimba...你进来试试吧....”金韩彬的脸突然爆红，金知元猛然抬起身子，暗了暗双眸盯着金韩彬，金韩彬觉得自己彷佛变成了他的猎物。

“韩彬，你确定吗？可能会痛。”在寒风里瑟缩着的小鹌鹑会被已经适应了生存环境的大野兔吃掉吗？

“没关系....”会的。

金知元抚摸着金韩彬腰上新长的一圈肉，趁着金韩彬放松的时候，金知元带上套猛地顶了进去。

“啊....好痛...我不要了呜呜你出去！”巨大的男根顶到了花心，把周围的褶皱撑到饱满。后面强烈的撕裂感让金韩彬眼角激起了几滴泪水，金知元一边帮着金韩彬放松，一边亲着金韩彬眼角不让那几滴宝贵的珍珠落下来，但是下身却没有抽出去：进都进来了，哪还有出去的道理。金知元也不急于动，而是等着金韩彬适应自己，等到金韩彬后穴的疼痛感被一种奇异的感觉代替，金知元动了动腰，卷着嫩肉缓慢的摩擦着。

“嗯...快一点...啊...”金韩彬没发现自己的叫喊在一波又一波的快感下逐渐变了味，这甜腻的呻吟对金知元来说无疑是最好的催情剂：日思夜想的人正被自己压在身下做着爱做的事，不光是身体上的满足，更是心灵上的慰籍。金韩彬脑海里最后一丝理智也被金知元顶撞的细碎，他觉得自己要是一只小船现在怕不是已经被金知元顶翻了。“啊嗯...好胀...”金知元抽插的并不快，只是每一次都卯足了劲压迫上他最脆弱的那个部位，金韩彬到最后也不知道自己喊了些什么，只感觉自己就快被捅穿了。

“唔！...嗯啊...”随着金知元越来越快的活动，金韩彬的下身也无耻的膨胀起来，最后像触电般狠狠颤抖，摇头绷直了脚尖，肠壁也跟着筋挛收缩，白浊的体液射的到处都是，而金知元被这一阵收缩吮吸的直接顶住花心射出来。

金韩彬累的连最后是怎么睡着的都不记得了，只隐隐约约记得被一片温热的海洋包裹，一个熟悉的声音在耳边说“哥喜欢你啊韩彬尼”。  
“我也喜欢你...”

事实证明，人们喜欢在实践过程中想出真理：

在寒风里瑟缩着的小鹌鹑会被已经适应了生存环境的大野兔吃掉吗？

会的。

除非他们彼此喜欢。

Fin.


End file.
